Trio intense
by Enilebom
Summary: Quand Panayotis Pasquot découvre les penchants d'Hugo Clément et de Marin Weill, pas si sages que ça. #LePetitJournal #Quotidien


Le groupe Canal, accusé de toutes les débauches, de tous les excès, les films cryptés et les brunettes à la météo. Une image qui leur collait à la peau mais qui dans l'équipe du Petit Journal était proscrit. Caché, sain, pro, tels étaient les mots d'ordre. Yann Barthes devenu animateur far de l'émission mettait un point d'honneur à protéger son émission d'une image autre que celle de journaliste d'investigation et de terrain faisant grincer des dents. Et pourtant l'innocence de tous les journalistes était loin d'être réelle.

Perdus entre deux reportages de terrain Martin et Hugo entretenaient une relation toute particulière. Incertaine, secrète, ne répondant jamais aux questions, laissant planer les étonnements, et échappant ils ne savaient comment à la presse à scandale. Le peu que l'on savait d'eux était le lien fusionnel qu'ils entretenaient. Bercé d'action et de pression leur vie à cent à l'heure se répercutait sur leur façon de s'aimer. Dépravée, libre, parfois un peu violente.

Plusieurs fois le corps de Martin n'avait pu cacher leurs excès de la veille. Une brûlure au poignet, des bleus dans le cou, une lèvre ouverte. Il mettait tout sous le compte de ses reportages intenses avant d'offrir un sourire rassurant. Ils n'auraient pu se faire du mal à l'un ou à l'autre sans un véritable amour par derrière, qu'importe ce qu'on disait dans leur dos.

Hugo n'était pas exempté de cette façon de vivre, mais lui s'était son cœur qui souffrait quand Martin quittait le sol français. Qu'importe la destination il tremblait dès que le corps de son compagnon passait les portes de l'aéroport. Jusqu'à son retour l'aîné était irascible, sur les nerfs, un peu triste même. Ses réactions étaient disproportionnées dès qu'il s'agissait de commenter le travail de Martin et quand le contexte se faisait difficile sur le tournage il n'était plus possible d'approcher Hugo. Toute l'équipe avait compris les sentiments qui liaient les deux hommes le jour où Martin s'était retrouvé entre les mains des autorités au Maroc pour son reportage sur l'homosexualité. Si Yann ne l'avait retenu fermement dans son bureau le reporteur aurait pris le premier avion pour faire évader son amant.

Au retour sain et sauf de Martin ils avaient bien sûr nié toute relation autre qu'une très forte amitié mais le doute s'était durablement installé.

Doute qui habitait le plus jeune de la bande, se mélangeant à une certaine incompréhension et parfois inquiétude. Panayotis se retrouvaient entre les deux hommes, attirant les attentions à l'en faire rougir.

Technique de diversion ou réels sentiments Hugo et Martin jouaient avec leur cadet, le taquinant sur ses penchants et mettant à rude épreuve son corps. Ils étaient parfois devenus si proche que Yann avait émis des doutes entre lui et Hugo. Le lycéen s'en était d'abord amusé sur Snapchat avant de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la situation. L'ambiguïté allait leur jouer des mauvais tours et Panayotis s'inquiétait de l'imbroglio relationnel.

\- Tu sais Pana si tu as besoin d'attention un soir ma porte est grande ouverte.

La remarque lancée avec amusement au milieu de l'open space avait attiré quelques regards surpris, notamment celui du rédacteur en chef qui dépréciait de plus en plus ce trio incertain. L'émission arrivait déjà à se faire de la pub controversée, l'étalage de sentiments aurait été de trop.

Mais le supérieur n'eut rien besoin de dire, Panayotis pris les devants dans la mise au clair. Son courage entre les deux mains, l'assurance dans le regard, il frappa assurément à la porte d'Hugo en milieu de soirée. Son visage rougissant instantanément quand il fit face à son ainé, son T-shirt mis à la va vite et la ceinture de son jeans débouclée.

\- Un problème Pana ? S'inquiéta le reporteur, étonné de le trouver là.

\- Je...j'ai besoin de te parler. De nous, moi, vous...je sais pas vraiment en fait...

Comprenant aisément que le lycéen était perdu dans ses décisions Hugo le laissa entrer avec un sourire bienveillant et se rhabilla rapidement. Panayotis fit le tour du salon, il ne l'avait vu que plongé au cœur de la nuit, encombré de fêtard. L'aménagement était simple, un peu délaissé par le manque de temps qu'Hugo y passait. Quelques photos habillaient les murs, dont une qui présentait le trio en plein fou rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Pana ?

\- Si tout ce qu'on dit est vrai.

Le cadet n'arrivait à regarder son homologue dans les yeux mais Hugo le comprenait. Lui indiquant de prendre place sur le sofa il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour que Panayotis s'offre à cœur ouvert. Les interrogations sur Hugo et Martin, leur jeu, leur relation avec lui, les allusions à tout va et surtout, surtout, ses ressentis envers eux. Il se cherchait encore entre les hommes et les femmes, et la situation ne l'aidait pas à se fixer.

\- Des fois je me dis que l'un ou l'autre ça changerait rien mais tu...Hugo ? Hugo tu m'écoutes ?!

Pris en faute le journaliste sursauta avant de se confondre en excuse. Mais au même instant un éternuement brisa le silence gêné.

\- Oh...tu étais avec quelqu'un ? Se désola Panayotis.

\- Non...si...enfin !

Mais le lycéen n'attendit pas sa réponse et il se dirigea vers le bruit, poussant la porte du couloir, avant de la refermer aussitôt.

\- Je ! Tu ! Vous !..

Son visage devint pourpre, virant presque au violet et ses yeux n'arrivaient à rester fixe. De l'autre côté de la porte Martin ne put retenir ses éclats de rire, les draps enroulés maladroitement autour de sa taille, son torse encore rougit des baisers de son compagnon.

\- J'ai interrompu un truc... Bégaya le faux grec peinant à chasser les images de sa tête.

\- Un peu...

Pris en sandwich entre les deux amants Panayotis ne savait plus s'il devait rire, fuir, ou s'inquiéter. Mais quand Martin les rejoignit dans le salon ce dernier était bien plus sûr de lui, ayant pris le temps de réfléchir en les espionnant dans les couloirs.

\- Après tout si tu veux vraiment te fixer, tu n'as qu'à tester.

\- Tester ?

A titre d'exemple Martin glissa sa main autour de la nuque du cadet et captura ses lèvres lentement, laissant autant de temps qu'il le fallait au lycéen pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Envouté Panayotis ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ses lèvres se mouvant au rythme de celles de Martin, ses mains battant l'air avant de découvrir le dos légèrement musclé du sudiste. Mais les attentions ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, les lèvres de Martin tombèrent dans le cou de l'initié, ses doigts s'agitèrent sous le tissu de son T-shirt, jusqu'à la ceinture de son jeans.

Panayotis ne pouvait nier qu'une étrange chaleur lui avait emprunt le cœur, mais quand il osa rouvrir les yeux la réalité le frappa.

Derrière eux Hugo regardait la scène avec un demi-sourire, heureux de voir que le jeune homme se découvrait et en même temps exclu de la situation. Son couple avait connu assez de situation particulière pour ne pas être jaloux de voir Martin embrasser un autre homme, mais aux yeux de Panayotis ce n'était pas acceptable.

Brusquement il s'écarta de Martin, replaçant son T-shirt et balbutiant quelques mots sans sens.

\- Je ne peux pas...enfin si, mais pas là, pas avec toi, pas avec vous...

\- Nous ?

\- On ne peut pas faire de relation à trois enfin !

La remarque tombait sous le sens et tira un sourire à l'ainé de la drôle de situation. Retrouvant sa place aux côtés de Martin, Hugo posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de son compagnon avant de se tourner vers leur invité.

\- Je t'ai toujours dit que si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit ma porte était grande ouverte. Tout, et n'importe quoi.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé ce dont j'avais besoin. Remercia Panayotis. Mais vous êtes bien trop attachés l'un à l'autre pour que j'interfère là-dedans...

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. S'amusa Martin, un large sous-entendu à l'esprit qui chassa le lycéen une bonne fois pour toute.

Il ne partait cependant pas les mains vides, juste remplies d'amour à donner.


End file.
